doodle_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Rules
Franchise Clause: Only two Draws per franchise (Pokemon, Harry Potter, etc.) * This clause may not be bypassed with signatures, semi-signature, or transformations. * Summons and factories cannot bypass unless they are within the franchise (e.g. if Chris has Jiraiya and Shisui, he cannot use Geometry to summon Itachi, but he can use Jiraiya to summon Gamabunta). ' Mega-Franchise Clause: Up to three Draws for one Mega-Franchise (Anime, Movies, Other TV, Board Games, Card Games, Mythology, RPGs, Inators) * Whether or not something falls into one mega-franchise or another is a Judge's decision. * Signatures do not count, but semi-signatures do. ' Trademark Clause: In one tournament or league you may not use anything that you or anyone else has used during that tournament. * This excludes signatures and Semi-signatures, as well as common ground draws. ' OP Clause: Over-powered draws are banned. ' Wall Clause: Only one wall-type Draw. * This includes thing such Hyper Fields, Stealth Fields, etc. * If a wall is destroyed, another wall may be drawn. * You may only have one Pseudo-Wall, such as Semi-Invulnerable Irresistible Bacon or Soul Patch. ' Swarms Clause: You may only use ONE Swarm Draw, which is a Draw that includes 3 or more “things” (Armies, etc.) Summons do not count against this. You may also have one pseudo-swarm in addition to your swarm, such as a factory. ' Terrain Clause: There may be only one physical terrain Draw per battle. A physical terrain Draw is something that defines the landscape, such as a desert. There may be as many in-tangible terrain draws as long as they do not conflict with each other. ' Summon Clause: Summoning any unit takes a turn, unless it is produced by a factory. You may only summon three units per game. * Building a wall (Trump) / summoning a terrain (Tapus) counts as a summon. ' Redraw Clause: You may only redraw/revive one unit per draw. ' Speed Clause: Draws may not go faster than the speed of light. ' Draw Creation Clause: A draw cannot be created with the specific purpose of countering an opponent’s draw. A judge will determine if a draw is a counter-draw. ' Defensive Claims: One cannot claim a draw for the purpose of making another draw more powerful or relevant in the meta. One cannot claim a draw for the sole purpose of stopping an opponent from drawing it. The Doodle Council will decide if a claim is illegal. ' Dimensional Clause: There are five basic dimensions in a Doodle-Battle. They are exact copies (For the purpose of doodle battle) of the current dimension the battle is in. Other dimensions can be in existence due to draws. The exact nature of these dimensions are determined by the draw. Any draw that exists in more than two dimensions is a swarm. The Terrain Clause: The basic terrain for a doodle battle is a earth-like planet, but all terrain is a relatively flat surface made of soil with grass. There are the same celestial bodies as there are in the real world.